A hydroplane apparatus is an inflatable pneumatic or floatable inner tube with a flexible fabric cover and smooth bottom cover employed for recreational use.
Generally, such an apparatus is designed for free water use or to be towable behind water craft. In some cases these devices are designed for use on snow. A typical hydroplane apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,239, issued May 29, 1984, and another in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,539, issued Nov. 12, 1985.
Some hydroplane apparatuses or floatable tube devices employ a sling-type seat to permit a rider to sit within the central opening of the inner tube. U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,978, issued Sep. 10, 1991, describes a floatable tube device with an adjustable seat. An integral lateral band of flexible material, such as of nylon mesh, is securely affixed at the one and other end by stitching to opposing sides of the flexible fabric cover to act as a seat. A first and second belt member, one with a belt buckle, are secured to the bottom of the lateral band to permit adjustment of the seat within the central hole of the floatable tube device.
There are different manners of riding a hydroplane inner tube, such as by riding prone (flat on the rider's stomach), seated in the central opening, or kneeling. A flat-top inner tube with a fully covered top surface accommodates the prone rider or the kneeling rider, but not the seated rider. An open-top hydroplane with exposed center hole accommodates the seated rider or kneeling rider, but not the prone rider. Thus, it is desirable to provide a hydroplane apparatus with an adjustable strip material to form a planar surface over the top, an adjustable seat or, optionally, capable of being easily installed, removed, or adjusted. Such an apparatus would accommodate seated, kneeling, and prone riders alike.